It's Worth It
by Happyyogurt
Summary: I only wanted the money, I needed it! When I entered that store, I crossed paths with them. It must be destiny or a disaster.


_**It's Worth It**_

1932

August 20

Chicago

I walked on the streets feeling depressed. I sighed, miserable; once again, I can't find a job. What did you expect? At times like these no one can get a job or food on his or her table. Everybody is down in the dumps and chaos has been going off at the streets of Chicago.

I thought coming to the city, I can get at least a dollar, but what can a 16-year-old boy do? I haven't had any luck with a job or a place to stay since I got here! I knew I should've stayed home with my big sister, helping her around the house and working on the farm…

I shook that thought out of my head, what am I talking about? If I stayed and worked on that farm, we still can't pay off the debt our lousy no good parents left us! The reason I left home was to find the money to pay off that debt. The city here has better opportunities and probably better pay, if I find one that is. Nevertheless, when I do, I promise to myself to save all that money, and go home to my sis. When I show that money to her, she'll forgive me for leaving her and our troubles will be gone.

My mood suddenly lifted, if I keep thinking that surely I'll be able to keep on going and get that money soon. I stopped at a window shop of a fancy hat shop and checked my reflection; messy red hair, bags under my green eyes, lots of freckles, and a couple of stubs on my chin. I don't look too bad, but not too good either. It's been awhile since I… groomed myself. But can ya blame me for the wrecked appearance? No, ya can't cause I've got no place. At least I don't reek like rotten fish left on the streets. I manage to take a bath secretly in a pond somewhere during the night. It's risky, but it's worth it.

I sighed again, whom am I kidding? I look like a disaster, I sleep on the sidewalks, and I still don't have a job! An idea popped out of my head, maybe… I need a new plan. If I can't get a job, I can do something else to get the dough. I mean, what's the point of getting one if it's useless? I need to pay off that debt as soon as possible, there's no time to patiently wait and get a paycheck. But… I've done it once, and I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do or not.

I looked around to see if anyone is looking and slowly took out my pocketknife, will this do to threaten a salesperson? It's the only thing I have. I looked at the window of the store with a determine look, this is my only chance to get some of the money. I have to make it count.

I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. My heart thumped louder and louder with every single step, I took. There were about a couple of people inside, the clerk, a couple, and a lady. The clerk noticed me and gave me a smile, "Welcome. How are you?"

I smiled weakly, "Good, thank you." I'm not going to hurt anybody, I'm just gonna scare him a little and demand him to give me the money. I know it's gonna work, besides this guy doesn't look tough.

My hand shook as a reached into my pocket to get the knife. All right, you can do this Thomas boy it's no big deal. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead. I swallowed hard to get the nervousness out of my system but that didn't work. I tightly gripped my knife ready to pull it out but hesitated. I really don't wanna do this, this person has done nothing to me. I did this once one year ago and I became a delinquent. I wanted to change and start over… but I have no choice right now.

As I was about to pull it out the clerk yelled.

"Hey you two! You're gonna have to pay for that!"

I looked at the direction he was yelling at; apparently, the couple was goofing around with the hats. I didn't do anything when the clerk was distracted I continued to watch.

The man with brown hair in a cowlick looked at his companion who had long blonde hair. He tilted his head as if he were confused.

"What's the problem? We were just marveling at your hats," the man said.

"Yeah, we were marveling at your hats!" the women echoed her companion.

"That doesn't matter! You're wrecking the accessories! Those are fine quality hats!" the clerk yelled, stomping his foot. "You break it, you buy it!" Apparently, the clerk isn't that friendly to customers at all.

The man raised his one of his bushy eyebrows and gave him a facial expression that shows him that he doesn't care. The women did it also; it's as if their doing a comical act together. I couldn't help but to snicker but the clerk didn't find it funny, instead, he looked even madder.

"You heard me! Now if you don't buy it, then leave or I'll call the cops!"

The couple just blinked at him, then they turn their backs on him to have a private conversation but we could still hear them by their loud whispers.

"Isaac, what do we do? He almost looks grumpy," the women whispered to the man named Isaac.

"Mmm… well Maria dear, I'm not sure. We can just go… or we can just take the hats," Isaac answered.

"By paying them you mean?"

"Well, we can, but we didn't really come here to do that were we?" he said. "We got so distracted by these hats; we forgot what we were supposed to do!"

"Oh yeah! We were originally supposed to rob this place! But… I really like the hats here…" Maria pouted.

"No need to get upset Maria! We can take the hats and the money!"

"You're right! Oh, Isaac, you're so brilliant!"

The couple turned around and faced the clerk with two big guns on each of their hands. What in the world? Where did they get those? Judging by their loud secret conversation, they aren't really that smart but, man! They got ammo!

The clerk backed away, his hands up. I stood in my place not moving an inch and continued to watch.

"All right old man!" Isaac yelled, smiling as if he was enjoying this. "Give us all your money!"

"And hats too!" Maria added.

The clerk backed to the counter and obeyed them. He grabbed a big bag he got from Isaac and started to fill it with money and hats. When the clerk finally finished, they ran out laughing.

I just stood there in amazement of what just happened, until I realized something. I was supposed to get that money! Oh, great now what? They took it the money I was supposed to rob! I shook with anger. I felt it surge all over my body. I'm gonna have to chase them!

"Hey you guys! Come back here!" I yelled.

I bolted through the door and looked wildly. They couldn't have run far, I know I can catch up to them. I heard laughter not very far from my right; I swung my head to that direction. There they were! They went into that alley! I quickly passed through the crowd of strangers who were complaining and yelling at me, nevertheless, I didn't care, I just wanted the money. I reached to the alley and saw them, bags slung over their shoulders and talking excitedly.

I took out my knife and screamed after them, "Hey! Isaac and Maria! Stop!"

The two looked at me and obeyed. For some strange reason they look as if they recognized me, like they met me before. I quickly caught up and was out of breath.

"You… guys… hand ….me…. The money," I pathetically threatened. I held my knife at them but they did not look scared, instead, they looked pleased.

"Thomas! It's you! How's it going boy!" Isaac bellowed in joy.

"It's been so long!" Maria squealed, hugging me.

I was confused, very confused, do I know these people? I gently pushed the woman away. "Uh, do I know you guys?"

Suddenly, they looked hurt. They both have a handkerchief wiping their fake tears away.

"You mean… you don't remember us?" Maria sobbed. I just shook my head.

The two robbers looked at each other sadly, yet they still look like they are doing a comical act.

Isaac sighed, "Of course you don't remember. We can't blame you, you were just a kid."

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure I never met you guys in my life!"

"Don't you remember Thomas? It was only one year ago, when we first helped you rob fro the mafia to help your sister and pay off that debt?"

Suddenly, it hit me. Now I remember, and pretty clearly too. It was 1931, I met these guys at a bar, and I joined them in a heist. We became good friends and had some good times. I remember the crime I committed, we were dressed in Babe Ruth costumes and ambushed those mafia guys who were getting in a car with bats! We ran like hell after we knocked them out then, took all the money they got. That was crazy and pretty fun I had to admit.

Wait, how come I forgot about that? Suddenly, it hit me again, when I was ready to go home, I got attacked. After I said my farewells to Isaac and Maria and was heading out to the train station, bam!, I was smacked in the head by some stranger. Karma's a bitch. The stranger took all my belongings and threw me somewhere in a ditch unconscious. When I woke up, I didn't know where I was, or what happened or the people I met for some reason. All I know was that I came to Chicago to get money and help my sister.

I shook my head in shame, I can't believe that happened. I can't believe I had those great moments with these guys and was taken away by this punk!

I looked at my friends and smiled. "Now I remember. Sorry about that guys, it's good to see you again!"

Isaac and Maria both grinned. They gave me a big hug, squishing my body between them.

"You remembered! It's good to see your face again!" Maria said.

"Yes! It is! Though, I have to say, you look a little thin," Isaac mentioned. "Haven't been eating?"

"Uh… I haven't had any luck in this city…"

Isaac roughly patted my back, making me fall over a little. "Not to worry! Why don't you say over at our place? And while we're at it, why not join us in another crime robbery?"

Maria cheered, "Yeah! That's a good idea Isaac! What do say Thomas? Wanna join us again for old times sake?"

They both excitedly waited for my reply. I blankly starred at the two, could they be serious? I want to be a decent person doing a decent job, I'm done doing that stuff! Course what am I doing lying to myself?

I smiled, "Sure! Why not!"

They cheered and once again, hugged me to death.

"Alright! Let's all go to the bar and celebrate!" Isaac boomed.

It's a risky thing to do, to join them in a heist again, but what can I say? It's worth it when I'm hanging with these two goof balls.


End file.
